Anne Boleyn the undercover lover
by Emo Mushroom
Summary: Anne Boleyn is returning to england and court; sent with a parchment from the pope she is about to find out that love and betrayal are what it takes to save a king from himself. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_**Never tried anything like this before, I own nothing of the Tudor's plot line but R&R and hope u enjoy my attempt.**_

Anne Boleyn the undercover lover

Spring 1527:

Anne paced up and down awaiting her audience; just over a week ago she had been sent a letter to her mistress Margret in Austria requesting that she travel down to Italy to be received by his holiness the pope on an urgent matter.

Anne dearly loved her mistress and her home from home at Habsburg court, she had been well educated from a young age by Margret and was now fluent in many languages and knew of many poems and compositions. From the age of 12 when she arrived at Margret's court, Anne was showered with the best education that any girl of high standing could ask for; in fact it often rivalled that of the monarchy.

It was for this wit and education as well as her background that the pope had selected her for his task. She was an English born lady whose family had a good standing in England, making it easier to get her the access she would need. Her beauty was not that which would stop men, but it was as if, according to Margret, her eyes drew you in and she had the charm that made up for her lack of typical English rose beauty.

But most of all, even though she may have been taught in the French ways, she was picked for her stout belief in the Roman Catholic Church.

Anne was not told the reasoning for her summoning, only that her services were required to help out with the situation in England. She had heard of the problems that the king was causing to his queen and country; apparently some country harlot was causing an upheaval, the king had become besotted with her and couple that together with his rage over the son he had yet to receive, this girl had managed to make him obsessed by denying him yet promising him a son if they were to marry... an so the king was now seeking a divorce all because of an empty promise from a country harlot.

So she supposed that she was being sent back to England to be a spy for the pope, because of whom her father is she would be strait to court; her sister was already accepted at court but not for what she hoped. Mary Boleyn was considered the great prostitute of Europe, and considering that she had been in both the French and English king's beds the title was rather apt. Anne was not like her sister, she did not believe in extra marital relations or using your body to gain power, but that did not quell the hurt Anne felt when her sister died just days after giving birth to what people assumed was King Henry's illegitimate child. The question of the child's parentage was never solved though as the infant died not a day after its mother.

Broke out of her internal musings, Anne was summoned into the papal offices where his holiness sat clutching a parchment. He raised his hand to summon her from the doorway to stand before him, once she was close enough she fell to her knees in a deep curtsey of devotion.

"No need for the formalities my dear, please stand, I want to see why Margret praises you so highly." His holiness said in a deep rasping voice which only hinted at the power and wisdom Anne knew he must possess.

She raised her head and accepted the pre-offered hand given to her. Raising herself up to her full height she looked with steely gaze into that of his holiness, and with the boldness he was hoping she possessed she asked, "why am I summoned here sir?"

This cheek would have got her reprimanded under any other circumstances but this was what the pope was searching for, he had been told of her great wit and charm along with the teasing she would give to those whom others would not dare, it caused a great many to admire her vivacity and spirit.

"You are here my lady, as Margaret's recommendation, to receive the task of going back to your home country to be my eyes and ear in the English court as to what the king has planned and how he intends to achieve his annulment."

...

Not two weeks later found me on English soil once again and in the carriage that would lead me towards Hampton court palace.

_**AN: ok so I had no clue what to do but this is what I felt was right, not sure if it is like anything already wrote but I did get some inspiration from **__**Caroline's 'path to the golden age' so don't hate but I wanted to give my idea a go.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: new chapter yay! Thanks to __Genie05 the second__ for being amazing at understanding the story. Tudor's box set came this week so i will have some more inspiration to write. Hope you enjoy._

Spring 1527:

Once Anne reached the gates of Hampton court she could make out her father standing in the vestibule signalling for her door to be opened and stepping forward he helped her out of the carriage, and with a sweeping turn he was walking through the door and back into the palace without a backwards glance. Anne dearly loved her father but at the same time he was insufferable, he was all for the promotion of his titles and social standing in court, that was how Anne's sister Mary got her name 'the great prostitute,' he pushed her into every wealthy man's bed if it would make him more powerful or richer. So Anne was not surprised at the cold greeting she received from him, he believed she was just coming home to visit her family and if she had it her way he would never know the truth of her return.

Anne could remember nothing of court for she had spent very little time there until she was shipped to France, and so she was left to blindly follow in her father's footsteps as he navigated through doorways, along corridors, up stairs and around corners until finally reaching a rather large and ornately crafted door.

The din coming from the other side of the doors suddenly quieted at the herald's cry announcing the 1st earl of Wiltshire Thomas Boleyn. Obviously everyone knew that the temperamental earl's daughter had returned and were curious to see if she would be like her sister. Oh yes the infamous other Boleyn girl was back at court, and no one was sure what would happen next.

Anne could see both the king and queen sitting on their thrones as she walked forward, the queen was looking at her with mild interest but mostly trepidation and mistrust in her eyes, where as the king was staring of to the side. Anne followed his eye sight and very nearly sneered when she noticed a young lady with pale blonde hair, watery blue eyes and a dress that was cut a shade too tight in an attempt to enhance the woman's 'curves', making her look anything but what she was trying to portray, a virtuous young maiden.

Anne could only presume this must be Jane Seymour, the woman who had been causing all of the turmoil at court, she could see why the king was drawn to her with her rosebud beauty and seemingly innocent charms. Nothing is more appealing to a man then a woman he cannot have and according to the pope that is exactly what mistress Seymour's game was, she was denying the king her body and that was what had made the king go from merely besotted to obsessed.

Snapping out of her thoughts as quickly as they came, Anne slipped down into the customary curtsey of respect that was required when addressing royalty, daring to look up after a moment when she was not acknowledged and risen up. She noted that the king had yet to take his eyes from Mistress Jane.

"Your majesties," Anne said her voice soft with just a hint of sultriness to it, snapping the king from his lustful preoccupation with the concubine and drawing his eyes onto herself.

For a moment the king was speechless, he had to admit that unconventional as it was, Lady Anne was a beautiful woman, for a long moment Henry was lost in Anne's bold gaze, for a second he was transported back in time to another meeting, another beautiful dark haired girl who hadn't been meant for him, but then he remembered Jane and turning his head back to his golden love, trying to banish the memories he had of his love for Katherine or the burgeoning attraction he had for the dark haired woman who had reminded him so strongly of his wife, he could see the scowl that now adorned her face and the hurt held within her eyes, obviously she had noticed the look he had given to Lady Anne and was not happy about it.

"Rise Lady Anne," the Queen said taking note of her husband's dazed expression. "We are so glad to have you back at court, how was the journey from Austria?" she continued ignoring the put out look her husband was now giving her at not being the one to receive Anne.

"The trip was long but pleasant and I am so glad to be returned back to my home. I thank your majesty for your concern," Anne replied lifting her head and standing up to address her queen ignoring the looks that she could see the king shooting her out of the corner of her eye. "If it pleases your majesties I would like to retire to my rooms with the ladies Lady Margret requested to be picked out for my service," Anne inquired keeping her attention fully on the queen.

"Of course, you may go," Queen Katherine said. She couldn't help but be puzzled by this young woman presented before her; there was something hidden behind those dark eyes besides a familiarity and a kindred spirit, and the speculative looks she gave to mistress Seymour only added to the queen's conundrum. She would just have to wait and see if the girl should prove to be friend or foe, but for now Katherine knew she must focus her attention on her failing marriage.

King Henry sat there baffled, completely rendered of all intelligible speech. Not only did she have the unconventional beauty but when Lady Anne had looked at him with her deep hooded eyes, he had seen something which he thought was long gone; it was the same look that Katharine had given to him so many times before when they were young and in love, Mistress Boleyn's eyes held wisdom, youth and beauty. The similarities he saw between this new arrival and his queen when she was younger were uncanny and ever so slightly daunting; those eyes had drawn him in as a quality on Katharine, but on Anne they held something more a deeper meaning and hope.

Not seconds after her departure, the throne room became a buzz with the whisperings of Anne Boleyn and the spell that she seemed to put both the monarchs under. There were titters and exclamations varying from talk of her clothing to the impact she would have within court and if her actions would resemble those of her deceased siblings.

Edward Seymour, the brother of the king's beloved, had been keeping a close eye on those who came and went from court ever since his sister had captured the king's attention and what he had just seen did not please him at all. Anne Boleyn had barely spoke to his majesty, yet the king gave her a look much resembling those in which he had bestowed upon Jane, a look of longing and desire.

Although his sister was not queen yet Edward had taken it upon himself to keep the kings attention upon her at all times such as paying off competing families, he even went so far as to have Jane's seamstress alter all of her dresses so as to draw the king's eyes more to those parts of her body that attracted him but were off limits until the marital bed. He knew that Jane should be the opposite of the current queen, and if the king were tiring of that dark beauty that always had an opinion then Jane should be a pale beauty who never argued back to her sovereign; and so far those differences seemed to be working.

Edward, along with his brother Thomas, were using Jane as a puppet to gain the power that their cynical minds so desperately wished for; yes Jane believed herself to be in love with the king and the attention he showered over her was welcomed with a show of sincere affection from her but below all of that was her brothers meticulous planning and sculpting of their little sister until she was nothing but a pawn to keep them in favour; no matter how she felt about the king... her life was not hers to dictate.

Striding across the room Edward grasped onto his brother's shoulder excusing him from the conversation before dragging him out of public earshot. Thomas looked at his brother questionably oblivious to the issues courts new arrival could cause them. With a irksome sigh at his younger brother's lack of intelligence concerning court matters Edward leaned in, just to reassure himself that no one could hear and said in a stressed tone, "We may have a problem."

Once out of earshot and away from potentially prying public eyes, Anne let out the breath she had been holding, this was not going to be an easy task to follow through, under the scrutiny of the queen and the attention that she could see the king would try to bestow upon her. Then there was Mistress Seymour and her ambitious family, surely they would be watching her like a hawk especially if the king kept looking at her the way he had when she'd been presented, so one false move or one advance from the king and they would have her hung, drawn and quartered.

Reaching into the pocket of her travel cloak Anne pulled out the parchment that the pope had given to her as she was leaving his office. At the top it told Anne of the others she could trust in court including some she already knew of such as the Spanish ambassador, Chapuys, but it was the second part of the letter that was more interesting to Anne, it told her that if the king were to attempt to court Anne or woo her into his bed, then she must use this leverage to her advantage, make the king fall out of love with his mistress and reform with his true religion once more. The pope made it clear that she was to employ the same methods as the whore, after all it appeared to be working for her and Anne would use his attentions for the greater good of England rather than the advancement of one family. Anne nibbled slightly on her thumbnail as she realized a small hiccup in the plans if the King should try to seduce her. Her father was just as ambitious as all the Seymour's combined; she would have to work hard to accomplish what the pope wanted as well as keeping her father out of her business.

Her attention went back to the note and focused on his holiness's final words: _dispose of the harlot at all costs, it is god's will._

_A/N: OK so that's that one down, please tell me what you think _


End file.
